the outsider
by toxiicedge
Summary: a king finding himself in another world
1. 1

In a hidden city understand ground was a bald man sitting in a meditation posture. the old man was a seer looking through the future when in his he saw a line of light mentally grabbing onto the line he was assaulted with visions of a large ship close to his planet sucking the life of the planet leading the planet explode into flames.

the old seer snapping out of his vision panting and spitting out a mouthful of blood the blood dripping down from his nose and mouth "the king must know of this" the old seer shakingly stand up and rushed to his king unstably with his hand on his chest.

in the king's throne room the king was with his advisors discussing the affairs of the kingdom when suddenly the door opened. the advisors yelling "who dares" but stops abruptly seeing it was the old seer being carried in by the guards the advisors rushing towards the seer "what happened" the advisors asked in worry of what's to come.

the seer ignored the advisors and went straight to the king "my king I have gotten vision of the fall of this kingdom no the world" coughing out more blood losing the strength in his legs the guards supporting him decided to lay him down.

the king seeing his trusted seer deteriorating body gets closer went to order his steward to get the doctor but was stopped by the seer "there's no time my king otherwordly powers are coming to destroy our world" the seer exhausted all his strength then the room went silent. the king and his advisors looking blankly at the now dead seer. a guard went to check if the seer hearth still beating not getting anything the guard shakes his head "my king the Lord seer is dead."

the king and his advisors snapping out if it the king went to sit down on his throne in silence while his advisors thinking of ways to let the kingdom to survive while the others were outright denying that anything like that will happen. while all of the advisors were speaking to each other the kings hand started to get surrounded with lightning slamming the handrest of his throne spreading lightning "silence" in a commanding tone silencing the room "I don't want this information to spread outside of this room" the advisors and guards nodded. the king continued "I want all of you to get you're men to explore any ruin any place that has connection to the era of the sage's" the advisors nodded then the king pointed at the guards "if I hear this news spreading I will execute all generations of you're family down to the roots" the guards nodded in fear with a wave of the king's hand "dismissed" everyone rushing out to do their orders leaving the king alone sitting on his throne.

the king furrowing his brows stand up pressing a hidden button on his throne opening a spiral staircase going down going down the spiraling staircase illuminated by torches lit by blue flame walking coming across gigantic door's with a basin at the side he sliced his finger letting the blood drop to the basin. as if the blood was absorbed by the basin not a speck of blood was left in the basin triggering sounds of rumbling coming from the door.

The door slowly opening walking through the now opened door he sees a chained book on a pedestal with blue flame on the sides lighting up the room.

remembering what his father once said "when hope is lost I want you to open this book remember only if there is no choice left as it is the same as abandoning everything we have done and our ancestors have done."

grabbing the book and deciding to bring it with him at all time

Week's pass

the king fully armored from head to toe was talking to his scribe's the scribe told the king "my king we have prepared a formation that goes all the way to our border's." the king nodded "how about our research about the artifacts in the ruins" the scribe about to respond but a sound of cracking resounded throughout the land.

the king and his subjects went outside seeing the natural barrier in the sky cracking open large metal machines started falling from the cracks Pierced the ground taking the life of the planet making the planet collapse upon itself the kings subject ran away while the king took out the chained book taking off his gauntlet and slashing his finger letting the blood drip on the chain.

after the chain absorbs the blood it falls apart as the king is holding the taking a long look at his kingdom then opened the book the king hears a voice saying incantations then getting sucked inside the book and the book disappeared.

outside of the planet an alien creature watching the planet sucked clean of its life presses a button on his ship making the metal machines he dropped to fly back to his ship as the alien looks at the machines full of energy "soon.. my plans will be set in motion" the alien bursting to a demonic laugh as the ship speeds off to another planet.


	2. 2

in a forest a portal opened spitting out a book as the book was on the ground the book opened a fully armored person was spit out.

as the book spit the king out the book to a ray of light and went inside his head feeding him the basic information about this world as the king looks around he notices something different looking at his hand that had a cut 'the callouses are and the skin is younger' taking off his helmet he looks for the nearest body of water and looks at his reflection there he saw a young man in his twenties with blond hair and piercing eyes that reflects the wisdom on them putting his hand to his chin 'so when the book not only transported me somewhere else it also made me younger' and made my armor fit my now younger' self' shaking his head and stopping that train of thought since it won't help in his current situation and should instead focus on finding signs of a city

location shield headquarters

an agent seeing strange readings in a normally deserted area pressing a button on the machine pops a Nick fury's image on the screen "sir fury we have just found strange readings on f-16" Nick fury furrowing his eyebrows "send in agents to search that place from top to bottom.. last thing we need is Hydra populating our forest." said Nick fury the agent nodded.

Nick fury said "agent hill get Steve Rogers on standby" hill nodding went off to find Captain America.

the king spent his days walking and hunting animals as he was walking he finds a road going to the side of it he sees the city seeing a car about to go by goes in front of the car making the driver stop rolling the windows down the driver started "cursing what the f-" but was cut short when a blade is close to his neck the king getting said "drive to the nearest city" while pointing his blade at the man "o-o-ok" gulping and went to drive.

minutes later the king stepped out of the car as the car speeded away walking on the sidewalk thought 'while with the knowledge of the book i was to see images of the develpments of this world seeing this buildings still amazes me.

going to an alleyway with a couple of people in them with a step he spreads a controlled lightning paralyzing them then taking their money he went to the nearest hotel.

while the people at the front desk looked at him weirdly but still let him get a room

taking his armor and looked out his window he thought 'ones i have learned more of this place then ill start to build the foundation of my soon to be army for now its time to rest feeling the comfort of the bed he was fast asleep.

at shield headquarters

nick fury was overseeing his agents he got a call "sir fury we have found traces of a person heading to the city from where the strange reading where coming from" as nick fury heard that "that what are you waiting for i want every camera in the city looking for whoever that person is get the some agents to scour the place now" the agent replied "yes sir"

when nick fury was done talking to the agent a voice came from behind sir the plane is ready fury nodding he went to the location of the tesseract to overseer the experiments to harness it power.


End file.
